Tattoo
by H. Mae
Summary: I just watched Teen Titans, not YJL (well maybe a little) and I haven't read the comics. But the fanfics and the series compelled me to write this. And the song is just perfect isn't it? R&R (Read and Review) pretty please.


**A/N:**** So I was listening to some old songs my sis and I haven't heard in a while at around 1 am in the morning. Then this scene just clicked! I hope you like it... And just like I did with my Danny Phantom fanfic "So Close" - I just couldn't bring myself to type the words 'THE END' here. **

**Disclaimer:**** MAJOR NEWS! - I don't own Teen Titans, or DC, or anything you think is familiar from another source. This is song is Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. **

**Enjoy~ And don't forget to leave reviews. **

* * *

**"Tattoo"**

"_It takes just one song to bring back a thousand memories."_

Dick was sitting on a round stool with a drink in hand. He looked around his surroundings, couples dancing on the flickering neon floor boards, people chatting loudly in booths, music booming from the speakers and the newly opened beer which completed the necessities to drown his feelings. He didn't usually come to places like these but today was an exception. It was Wally's birthday, and he wanted to 'PART-AY' in the new club. Since it was opening night every drink was in the house. Might as well grab the opportunity dangling right in front of you right?

"Hey man, what the heck are you doing there sitting like a loner? The party's over here!" Wally waved at him from the dance floor.

Dick raised a bottle up and gave a lazy grin.

The red head quickly excused himself and made his way through the crowd. "Dude, seriously. All our friends are here too."

True, Raven and Garfield were there, and so was Victor. A few of the YJL were also present at the moment, and each one of them were on the dance floor.

"I don't feel like dancing." The 'Boy wonder' said coolly.

"Man don't be a party pooper. At least one song! Just one c'mon!" Wally pressed. "It's my birthday."

Dick rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. Before he could answer a hand lightly brushed his arm. The boys turned and found a beautiful (also) red headed woman. She rocked a Little Black Dress with black strappy high heels. Bangles clanged on her wrist and simple silver necklace delicately adorned her slender neck.

"Babs." Dick breathed out. "Didn't think you could make it."

"And miss Wally's birthday? Never." She giggled. The woman turned over to the birthday boy and handed him a white box with a dark ribbon. "Happy birthday, birthday boy."

"Aw thanks Barbara." He said sincerely. They hugged and exchanged friendly kisses when an idea popped into the Flash's head.

"Now Dick." He started. "If you won't dance I'm just going to have to escort this lovely lady to the floor myself."

Wally grabbed Barbara's hand and swayed to the beat of the music leaning in real close. Their lips were just a breath away. His hands slipped from her wrists to her shoulders and cupped her cheek. He was about to go for it when someone pulled her away and he was left kissing air. Wally opened his eyes and smirked at the face Dick was making.

"Works every time." He said tauntingly. "Enjoy the party."

"I seriously need to put some kind of restraining order for that guy." Dick said as soon as Wally was out of ear shot.

Barbara laughed and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "Yeah but it got you off that seat." The man smirked at captured her lips.

Suddenly a high pitch sound broke them apart and they focused their attention on the stage. The music dropped and an echo could be heard from the tapping of a finger on the microphone.

"Now that I have gotten all your attention." The MC said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, performing live for one night, and one night only – Celestial Comet!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Celestial Comet was one of the hottest bands quickly rising into fame. Their lead singer was known to be from 'another world' because of her exotic beauty and her unusual way of talking. It was definite that she wasn't an english speaker but hey, she tries. Her songs are just plain amazing. Dick remembered reading something about her concert a week from now and how all the tickets were sold in record amount of time. Even the Flash himself couldn't break that. But he wasn't interested in celebrities or singers. He heard a few songs from his team mates but never really took it into consideration.

The club hushed when the band members started taking their positions on stage. There was a drummer with hair swept to the side partially covering his eye and a pair of large rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. Apparently it was 'in' style. The next was the pianist who had a some-what buzzed cut and sported a torn jean jacket. After him was the bass player, he looked real punk, complete with the piercings and what not. Lastly was the _lady _herself. Her high plat form heels clicked with every step. Skin tight ripped jeans clung onto her like second skin and a bright neon green halter top went well with the entire outfit. Her hair was outrageously red, putting Barbara and Wally's to shame and her eyes matched her shirt so well it was difficult to say whether it was real or contacts. Her green eyes scanned the crowd and glittered when she noticed it was mostly couples. She twirled her dark purple lips at the corners upwards.

"This first song is a cover, I hope you do not mind. And it is dedicated to all you couples out there." She said into the mic.

The crowd cheered but the former Titans and the YJL were frozen in place. Their gaze slowly turned to the former Boy wonder.

"Kori…" he whispered.

The music started to play and it was Barbara who jolted everyone back to minding their own business. How long has it been since he last saw her? Ever since that day she caught him it was too much for her to stay. He knew she moved on, he knew she was well enough without him. She didn't need him in her life anymore so he disregarded the need to contact her. It's been years.

The beauty on stage gripped the handle of her guitar and strummed it along with the beat.

"Dance with me." Barbara said pulling Dick closer to her.

He shook his head a little to get the lingering thoughts away and held onto her hips. They twirled around with the music.

The pop star looked around the crowd again eyed a familiar face. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened but she kept playing on auto mode.

Garfield looked at her straight back with glassy eyes. Kori tore away and found Raven next to him with the same expression. She looked up and found Victor, same as always looking right back at her. _Oh… friends. _She reminisced the times they spent together and smiled weakly. This was no time to get all sentimental though. It was her cue.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for"_

Koriand'r sang perfectly masking the way she felt. But Raven was better than to fall for that. She felt Kori's sadness and joy to see her friends.

"_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_That truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free"_

But if the Titan's were there then that would mean –

_Dick… _He finally caught her eye. Barbara was leaning on his chest swaying to and fro, his hands were on her hips but his eyes were on Kori. She almost tripped at one of notes but thankfully it wasn't obvious in the least. How long has it been since she saw him? He grew up into a fine young man. How should she react now? Was it even the time to react at all?

"_To admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on_

_And leave you behind"_

No she moved on. And he clearly did as well.

"_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo"_

The lyrics pierced into him like a dagger. How ironic the song fit so perfectly for the two of them. She sang it with confidence and fire was replaced in her eyes. She needed to tell him that she moved on as well. She did… right?

"_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you, I'll always have you"_

Kori shook her head. _Got to stay focused… _

"_I'm sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could"_

What were they fighting about again?

"_Stop, admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I gotta be strong_

_And leave you behind"_

Oh right… Barbara.

The woman clung to him with a contented smile on her lips. She was completely in the dark with what was happening to her partner right now.

"_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo"_

Dick tried his best to tear away from her but he couldn't find the nerve to. Every part of him screamed to run but his feet were stuck on the ground. Not to mention, _another_ hot red head was hanging on him.

"_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you, I'll always have you"_

He wanted to act on his instincts. Okay… run. _But to where?_

"_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_Still a part of me and you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything i do" _

Kori noticed his dilemma and started singing a little louder. Still hitting every pitch perfectly she conveyed her comfort through the song. And the worst part for him was that he _felt _it. Their ability to connect even with a billion air molecules between them was supposed to go away when she left, and it should remain that way even if he ever saw her again.

"_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo"_

But no, he just had to trigger old memories. It came crashing in him like a flood. The world stopped and it was just the two of them. Reminiscence of their past flashed here and there around him and all he could see and hear was her.

She smiled at him for the first time. It was a genuine smile, one that could light up his darkest days in forever. He swallowed back a lump in his throat and tried to smile back. That was one of the many things that made him fall for her in the first place. The fact that she could lift his spirits with one move and that she was strong.

"_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you"_

Stronger than him.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**** So so? How was it~~~?**


End file.
